Resident Evil: Code Halo
by powerfulOutcast1469
Summary: After Code Veronica, Claire thought she would never see Steve again. Until some stranger says that he can bring him back! What will Claire do to get Steve back? And who is this new guy at her college who suddenly takes an intrest in her? Discontinued
1. Prologue: Why

Resident Evil: Code Halo

Prologue: Why?

"NO! Please don't die Steve!" "It was nice meeting you, Claire. I... I love you." With that the cocky yet good-hearted Steve Burnside succumbed to the virus and collapsed to the floor in front of Claire Redfield. Tears swelled in her eyes as she to realize she had feelings for Steve. "Alexia will pay for this. That she can count on!" With that sworn statement, she got up from the floor and loaded her handgun. She wanted to make her pay for what she did to Steve and to all the other victims.

Claire woke up with a start, realizing that the whole thing was a dream. She wished the event were a dream. But sadly it wasn't. Steve had died at the hands of the T-Veronica virus after mutating. It had been two years and she had to focus on getting her sleep. Rolling over on her dorm bed, she sighed. "Why? Why did you have to die Steve? I miss you." "Ok Claire, get to sleep. You have that huge test tomorrow and you don't want to fall asleep in the middle of it." Hearing her roommate roll over in the bottom bunk and start to snore again, Claire decided to try to get some sleep. Closing her eyes, she was still haunted by the sight of a dying Steve but she managed past them and finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: New Kid

Chapter 1: New Kid

**AN: Hey readers and other people. Just wanted to say this idea has been floating around in my head for a while. Also Joel is my OC and everyone else important is Capcom (I may include other characters) Wesker will not appear in person but he will be mentioned many times in the story because he is awesome! Please review and I shall update every week to 2 weeks. (School is a bitch right now though) So without further ado, here it is!**

BEEP! BEEP!

Claire's alarm clock shattered the still morning silence and almost made her roommate fall out of her bunk. "Jeez Claire. Give me a heart attack why don't you." Her roommate complained.

"Sorry Ashley, but at least you don't have to worry about sleeping in and missing class." Claire joked while getting out of bed.

Ashley scoffed, fixing her dark hair up into a ponytail in front of their bathroom mirror. "So Claire, nervous about that huge history test today? Especially since you suck at History." Ashley teased.

"Yeah. It's been hard to study with my tutor because he's been focusing more on my body than the book." "Ha." Ashley laughed. "Well to you my friend I wish the best of luck." "Thank you so much." Claire replied sarcastically.

With that she got a shower and changed into a red t-shirt, a gray hoodie and blue jeans. She left their dorm and started walking to the main school building.

Looking around and admiring the nice scenery, she wasn't watching when she bumped into a boy walking the opposite way and made him fall.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." "It's alright. I wasn't paying attention either." Said the boy in a semi-deep voice. Claire guessed he was new since she hadn't seen him around.

As he got up, Claire studied his appearance. He had on black pants, a Disturbed shirt and a green hoodie. His long black hair hung down and covered most of his face. "See? No harm done." Said the boy, getting up.

"Are you new here?" "Yeah. Arrived just yesterday. I'm Joel by the way." He said sticking out his hand. Claire smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you Joel. I'm Claire." "Hi. Do you know where the history class is? I forgot my map and was walking back when I ran into you."

"Yeah I'm on my way now." "Convenient." Joel said with a smile. Claire laughed and they started walking towards the building. "So Joel?" Claire asked. "Why come all the way here to go to college?" "Gota scholarship for History when I was in Pittsbugh. I'm a whiz at it. I don't mean to brag, but I could finish a test in about 15 minutes and still get an A." Joel smiled proudly. (That really does happen with me in real life at school. I ROCK!)

"Well then, how about tutoring me? I suck." Claire asked with a smile. "Not surprised." Joel laughed. "Lots of people hate History. I'll think about it." Claire noticed that he appeared to be wearing sunglasses. "Are you wereing sunglases?" Claire asked. Joel looked at her in a way that reminded her of her enounter with Wesker two years ago. She shuddered inside. "These are regular glasses with transition lenses. They darken every time I step outside." He explained. Claire nodded. They waked for a few minutes in scilence until they got to the main building. "Well here we are." Claire said pointing a a pair of big glass doors. "Thanks. Lets hope I can sit by you so you can copy of me when I finish the test." He joked. Claire laughed and blushed a little bit.


	3. Author's Note

Hey readers. I am responding to the newest reviews and explaining them. I understand that I need longer chapters to catch more peoples attention. And I understand that 895 words for 2 chapters is to short. **AND **yes I know about the paragraphs squashed together. But this my first story and I am just getting started. I'm planning to get at least 40 chapters in by stories end. I know I can't make people review, but they just inspire me to continue writing. And I **DO** edit on Doc manager. I actually typed half on chapter 1 on it. I just want to ask also if anyone knows how hard it is to type up a fan fiction while dealing with writers block, pressure and the decision to change something or retype a paragraph on the fly? Tell me. I will try to work on the next chapter over the weekend and improve on all these things, especally word count and chapters lengh. That's all for now. Later


	4. Adoption Note

Adoption Note:

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have just been very busy. So busy, that I am putting this story up for adoption. Just PM and I will consider giving you the story rights. I'm sorry that my first story has to end like this, but I am hopeful that it will end up in good hands.

Later

Powerful Outcast 1469


End file.
